Losing grip
by sasusaku0129
Summary: Sasuke has returned from orochimaru and sees Sakura singing her heart out Can Sakura forgive him for what he done Rated T for mild swearing


**Sup hi I am so sorry to some of my viewers that I hadn't made a story in such a long time but man school sucks balls I mean maybe just 2 subjects but man its can really kill a persons imagination so any way here's a one shot of Sasuke and Sakura (no dur) it is based on the song losing grip by Avril Lavinge btw all the characters are 16 **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sasuke or Sakura or any Naruto characters or losing grip buy Avril Lavigne **

_**(Authors notes)**_

'_Thinking'/ flashback _

**Now on with the story**

"Can you please tell me why we are going to the stadium again Naruto?"

"Simple teme you just got out of your 6 months sentence in jail and now we are going to the stadium for your welcome back party"

"Hn it's just going to be filled with people who don't want to do anything with me and my old fan girls"

Naruto stopped mid step and stared hard at Sasuke

"How could you say that teme do you think we tried so hard to get you back here because you don't give a shit about you well your wrong everyone at the party has tried everything in their power to get you back here we all tried real hard Sakura killed an Akatsuki member just to we could find you _**(talking about Sasori)**_ she has been try the most out of everyone and you think we don't care?!"

"Hn you have a point there but what about my fan girls"

(O.O) "hehe…… about that um Sakura kind of got rid of your fan girls after you came back you want to hear the story?"

"Go ahead nothing better to do while we walk"

"Ok"

_Flashback_

"_KYAAAAAA SASUKE-KUNS BACK" yelled a horde of crazed fan girls_

"_GOD DAM IT WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP"_

"_what are you gunna do about it forehead girl?" said a girl that had a button with Sasuke face on it that said SFG on it which stands for Sasuke fan group_

"_Oh you'll see Ami you will see and so will you little group" Sakura said while cracking her knuckles_

_The next day every girl in Sasuke's fan group all woke up to the most terrible frightening thing they had ever seen on there front door step there was Sasuke's Head on each of their doorstep with a bloody note attached to it that read _

_**This is what I think about your little Sasuke-**__**KUN **__**so bite me bitch **_

_It wasn't really Sasuke's head but it was just a rock with a little genjutsu on it but since all the girls were the most terrible ninja they never noticed and that was the end of the SFG_

_End Flashback_

"Sakura really did that just so they would stop?"

"Yup but it was mostly cusp well they being bitches to us any every one yelling in our ear SASUKE-KUNS COMING BACK so she decided to end it"

"Wow "

"Yup and oh look were here I hope Tsunade made her do it"

"Do what?"

"You'll see" Naruto said while giving him a foxy smile and a gleam in his eye

'_I do not look that look in Naruto's eyes he's hiding something'_

Sasuke spent his time at the party talking to people answering questions about how to save you r humanity when your stuck with a guy who wants to take your body or even try to rape you in your sleep but he noticed something he

He hadn't seen Sakura at the party in fact he hadn't seen Sakura at all since he got back he only remembered her as that girl he left on the bench 4 years ago

'_hmmm I wonder how much she's change since she was so annoyed by those girls she had enough thought to put a replica of my bloody head on their door step she must have changed a lot' _

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tsunade voice on the mike

"HELLO KONOHA AND WELCOME TO OUR PARTY TO CELEBRATE THE RETURNING OF THE LAST UCHIHA SASUKE UCHIHA NOW AS A APECIAL SURPRISE I HAVE GOT MY APRENTICE TO SING FOR US SO HER YOU GO THE ONE AND ONLY SAKURA HARUNO"

'_What Sakura sings?! I guess this is the surprise Naruto was talking about well at least now I can see how she changed'_

Music stared playing and Sakura walked out of the stage wearing black Capri's a green army designed t shirt a black studded bracelet and black hitop shoes she had black eye liner on and her naturally pink hair had streaks of red and black in it.

'_Wow she changed a lot since I left'_

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?_

'_dam Sakura sings good but she sounds so depressed if I hadn't known any better thins song sound like its about me'_

Flash backs of Sakura hugging him and him pushing her away filled his mind

_Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there burning with a lost stare  
that's when I decided_

'_SHIT yeah this song is about me I left her out there crying after I she told me she loved me and I just left her there'_

That night that night he left her it wouldn't stop playing in his mind

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
you, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

'_dam I have to apologize after this I was so blind back then I should have just told her how I feel instead of telling her off all those times'_

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided_

_Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
you, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone_

_I hope she's not really alone she has her friends and her paren……….. Wait she doesn't have parents Naruto told me they were ambushed on a mission when she was 14 dam she's really had it hard _

_Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud_

Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going nowhere  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care we're not going anywhere

Sakura finished her song and went back stage she was so wrapped about her performance that she didn't notice the figure behind her

"Sakura"

"What the hell do you want Uchiha?"

'_Dam that hurt she must really hate me'_

"Sakura I'm sorry I had to leave I just …… I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of **him"**

_**(Incase you guys didn't know when he says him Sasuke is talking about Itachi)**_

"You think you didn't hurt anyone Sasuke you don't think didn't it hurt when you left all the people in Konoha who cared for you…..you don't think you hurt Naruto when you tried to kill him when Naruto sees you like a brother he never had ……..you don't think it hurt Kakashi when he sees you like a son he never had going through the path he went down before and regrets it?..."

Sakura Started to cry remembering all the things Sasuke has done to everyone

"And you don't think it hurt me when I confessed everything for you just to stay here and you thank me by knocking me out and leaving me on a bench in the middle of the night?!... Sure Sasuke you never meant to hurt anyone"

'_Oh Shit I hurt a lot of people without noticing it'_

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke getting closer until he was a foot away from her

"Sakura I'm so sorry please can you forgive me?"

"Sasuke I … I don't know"

Sasuke was starting to get desperate he did the thing he wanted to do the most

Sakura had her eyes closed she didn't want to look at him un till she felt something warm and wet on her lips Sakura shifted her eyes open and saw Sasuke kissing her Sakura waited her whole life for this moment she still loved Sasuke and didn't want anything to ruin the moment

After the kiss was done Sasuke and Sakura we just silent until Sasuke broke the silence

"Sakura please forgive me I was an idiot when I was 12 I just want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Sakura smile

"Sasuke I forgive you and yeah I want to spend the rest of my life with you to I…I …love you"

Sasuke smiled not smirked but a real smile

"Sakura I ... I love you too "


End file.
